


Beautiful Friendship

by badwolf



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Threats of Violence, nothing graphic actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf/pseuds/badwolf
Summary: Fresh meat doesn't tend to last long here without a few friends looking out for them. Luckily, Clay and his crew are real friendly guys.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen, Franklin Clay/Jake Jensen, Jake Jensen/William Roque
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found some old Losers Kink Meme fills on a hard drive. This fic is actually a response to the first fill of the prompt [here](https://thelosers-kink.livejournal.com/409.html?thread=83609#t83609).  
> Huge thanks to [Dysphorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphorie/pseuds/dysphorie) for the beta on what I think was only the second fic I had ever written.

The second the new kid was walked in through the gate Clay had wanted him. Judging by the catcalls so did every other bastard in the joint. Roque had looked up from their card game to start yelling an especially perverse suggestion at the kid. He looked to be the youngest in the line-up of new inmates being marched past the yard, and he was definitely the prettiest. In Clay’s experience, most pretty boys that walked in through that gate were doing a fine imitation of a cottontail and this pretty boy wasn’t all that different, even if he was trying to hide behind a cocksure grin. 

Most of the time Clay didn’t need to plot and plan to get what he wanted, he would just take it. But Clay had a feeling ‘bout this kid; he was more than just a tight ass. Or maybe Clay was just bored and wanted to mix it up a little. Either way, something was different this time around. Easy as it would be, cornering The Kid and using brute force wasn’t going to work for the kind of long term arrangement Clay wanted. So he waited until they were lined up for mid-day count to let the others in on his plan. Though it wasn’t so much a plan as a proposition, a business offer even. 

It was easy enough to find the pretty boy in the mess hall, sitting all by his lonesome in the far corner. He was hunched in on himself, like taking up less space would somehow make him less of a target. Clay sat down directly across from The Kid and pulled the kid’s plastic cafeteria tray across to himself. Cougar and Roque slid in on either side, pinning The Kid in. Roque threw an arm over Pretty Boy’s shoulder, cutting off any chance he was going to bolt. The whole thing took less than five seconds.

“So, you got a name?” Clay asked as he picked up The Kid’s Jell-O cup and slid the rest of the food aside.

“Nope,” The Kid shot back, “my parents figured _‘hey you’_ would work just fine.”

Huh, the kid still had some sass to him. That’s fun.

“Well that is a shame,” Clay said. “We gotta call you something. I think Cherry has a nice ring to it. What do you think, Roque?”

“I don’t know, Clay, it won’t exactly be applicable after tonight.” Roque ignored the kid’s flinch under his arm, “Then we’ll have come up with a whole new name. Might as well just call him Cocksucker now and keep from confusing everyone.” The Kid tensed like he was going to make a run for it, but he was too boxed in to make a move.

“Jensen,” The Kid said, hardly above a whisper. “Jake Jensen.” 

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Clay waited until Jensen shook his head before continuing. “That right there is Roque and Cougar” Clay pointed at each man with the little plastic spoon. “And I’m Clay. And we are your new best friends.”

“I already have a best friend. Just cause he is an imaginary talking penguin doesn’t mean it’s ok to just replace him!” Jensen placed a hand over his heart and pouted, as if a real insult had just been dealt to his friend.

“Can that penguin buddy of yours keep the Aryan nation from pulling a train on you in the shower?” Roque asked. For all Clay was amused by the kid’s cheek, Roque sure didn’t seem as appreciative. 

Jensen opened his mouth but only a squeak came out. 

“Now, I want you to think real hard about this Jensen.” Clay leaned in until he knew his breath was ghosting across Jensen’s face. “I’m offering you one hell of a deal here, and I am even giving you the option of saying no. You think any of these other motherfuckers would care if they tear you up so bad you bleed out in a back room somewhere? Cause that is all you got to look forward to if you don’t have friends watching your back. Being turned out and passed around. 

“You want to be my friend, have my protection, then you come to Shower Room C an hour before count. If not, well, good luck with that.” Clay turned and left without so much as another look towards Jensen. He didn’t have to look to know he had him hook line and sinker.

A few hours and one bribed guard later, Clay was languidly jerking himself in anticipation of Jensen’s arrival. Normally they would have drawn cards to see who would get the new kids cherry, that was their standard operating procedure for this kind of situation. But something told Clay this wasn’t going to be normal. So Clay had pulled rank and made an executive decision: Cougar was gonna be first up to bat. Clay didn’t have the patience to deal with not scaring Jensen off and Roque didn’t have the inclination to care if he did. But Cougar might as well have been the bitch whisperer, the way he had of keeping whoever he had bent over from doing something stupid, like trying to fight back.

Earlier, when informed of this, Roque had rather vocally disagreed with the plan, but it didn’t matter all that much. Last thing they needed was Roque ripping their new toy up (which everyone knew Roque had a habit of doing) and Jensen landing in the infirmary with stitches. Jensen was green enough he might do something stupid like cooperate with an investigation, and that mouth wouldn’t be half as good with his tongue cut out. In the end, Roque had stomped off to take his aggressions out on the first skinhead dumb enough to get separated from the herd.

Roque was still pissed at him, not even looking at Clay while they waited. But as soon as Jensen walked into the room and started to strip, every thought of Roque fled from Clay’s mind. This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
